When the Future Meets The Past
by RachelElizabeth
Summary: Voldy never existed. Starts in L&J's 7th year at a game of spin the bottle. When suddenly Lily's daughter appears and tells her things she might not want to know about her futer. Can Lily fix her future? I'm bad at summeries so please just read :
1. Where Our Story begins

**Chapter One.**

Lily Evans was quite bored, having been dragged to a "Spin the Bottle Party" in the Astronomy tower, which so happened to begin at three o'clock in the morning. She was forced to attend the said party by her two best friends in order to celebrate the beginning of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would have much rather been in her little cozy bed up in Gryffindor Tower, thank you very much. "Come on Lily! Everyone who's anyone will be there!" Alice Samson had pleaded. "The only reason we were invited because James is oh so deeply in love with you." Rose McKinnon had added jokingly.

James Potter had to be one of the strangest creatures she had ever come in contact with in her seventeen years of existence. He was arrogant and annoying and idiotic and frustrating…and attractive and brave and sweet and funny. But most of all James Potter was persistent. At the beginning of James and Lily's first year at school James had her to eat lunch with him, she **might **have said yes if she hadn't caught him hexing her best friend at the time, Severus Snape, a few hours before. To her dismay James was not the kind of boy who took no for an answer and because of this he had asked her to: lunches, parties, Hogsmead trips and to his home over breaks multiple times a day for the next few years. He even tried asking her to study with him (and James Potter _**never **_studied).

However, during the first three months of their seventh year Lily had noticed a change in James. He was…she couldn't exactly put her finger on the change but he was definitely different. He was still playful and funny but at the same time he was more mature and aware of other people's feelings. She was actually beginning to think of him as a friend and maybe something more, which was a sure sign that Hell was beginning to freeze over. On top of all this (to Lily's delight, dismay and confusion) he had only asked her out once since the year had started and it was not his normal "Evans, go out with me?" A few days before the previously mentioned party James had came up to her and asked if he could have a word in private.

"_Lily," he began after he finally finished pacing back and forth. "I…I…think I'm going to be sick."_

"_Is that what you wanted to tell me James? I can accompany you to the nurse's office if you'd like." She replied obviously confused._

"_No that's not it, this is just really hard for me to say." James took a deep breath and said, "Iloveyou."_

"_Wha…What was that?" a part of Lily hoped she heard him correctly._

"_I love you and I have since I met you. I love everything about you. I love your hair and your eyes and your mind and your kind heart and your personality and your temper. I love how when you really concentrating you stick out your tongue. I love how when you smile I want to smile too. And when your hurt or upset I want to find whatever did that to you and break it into a thousand little pieces. I'm not the same boy who I once was, I've changed for you Lily. I'm a better man because of you Lily Evans and I want to be with you every single day for the rest of forever. I will never ever hurt you. If I ever do I'll hex myself into oblivion. I'd deserve it if I ever make you cry. I would be honored if you would at least consider going out with me. Please Lily, just think about it. If you say no I'll leave you alone and never ask you ask you out again. Just please consider it. I'm begging you." _

And with that he said good-bye telling her to tell him her answer once she'd thought about it, as of she could do anything but think about it. Lily was confused to say the least. He was James Freaking Potter for crying out loud! He was the boy who made all of the toilets explode on the fifth floor. He was the very same boy who used to hex anyone who so much as looked as him wrong. What if he was lying? What if he really didn't love her and was just trying to make her another notch in his bed post? What if he was just trying to get her, the only girl who ever told her no. But he had seemed so sincere though. When he was telling her that he loved her she actually believed him. There was something in his eyes that had told her he meant what he was saying.

And so here Lily was sitting in a circle made of 40 seventh years from all for houses playing Spin the Bottle as she attempted to discreetly watch the boy who loved her. She was surprised to feel a huge twinge of jealousy as Peggy Swanson, a pretty blonde from Slytheren, shoved her tongue down James' throat. All to soon it was her turn and she not so discreetly try to duck out.

"Not so fast dearest Lily Flower," Sirius Black, James' best friend had shouted. "It's your turn."

"Oh…You know Sirius I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to head to the tower." I muttered back.

"Oh no no no! We would be lost without your company!" Sirius put his arm through hers and guided/forced her back to the circle. "Stay awhile take your turn and if you still want to leave after you go you can."

With a sigh of defeat I sat and spun the bottle. _What if it lands on James? Oh no what if it doesn't? I should've stayed in bed like I wanted! I'm going to kill Alice and Rose for getting me in this mess! _

Lily watched the bottle intently and when it stopped she slowly raised her green eyes to the person she would be swapping spit with in the next few moments. She saw his broad shoulders first, then his sharp jaw, next a slightly crooked nose and glasses that his chocolate eyes, and finally messy black hair. It was James.

Lily pushed her long red hair behind her ears and gave James a shy smile which he promptly returned. They both leaned in and it seemed as if it was happening in slow motion not only to James and Lily but also to the 38 on lookers. This was something they had all been waiting to happen for the since their time at Hogwarts began. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Then, right as their lips were about to meet there was a loud **BANG**!.

Everyone in the room jumped and looked at the source of the noise. In a far corner of the room stood three teenage girls who looked about 16 years old. The first was tall, around 5'7, and slender with red hair, a ski slope nose and brown eyes. The second had red hair as well but was much shorter than the first, it would be generous to say she was 5'2. Her eyes were green and her smile was mischievous and playful. The third had raven colored hair, steely grey eyes and a smile that was identical to the second girl's. Then all of the sudden the second girl saw Lily and a look of confusion became etched across her face. She stepped forward a few paces as if to get a better look then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mum?" she asked. And then, as if she realized what she'd just said, she clamped a slender hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p>Should I continue with this story? Let me know! Comment please :^)<p> 


	2. Man Of The House Complex

**Chapter Two.**

When the green eyed girl called Lily "Mum" every jaw in the room had dropped and all eyes floated to the pair.

"Um…huh?" was all that a shocked Lily could force out of her mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhhh you wouldn't happen to be Lily Evans would you?" The girl asked, looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Lily could only nod because she felt a familiar feeling of sickness began churning in her stomach.

The only thing Lily saw was a flash of red hair as the girl turned before the yelling began.

"Primrose Elizabeth Black! You said that the potion would take us to my mom! Not to whatever the hell year this is!" The girl began.

"We should have!" The dark haired girl argued back. "And technically it worked! She's right there!" The girl gestured toward Lily.

"Oh no…" was all Lily had time to mumble before the whole room went black.

"It was just a dream," Lily thought keeping her eyes shut tight. "Three girls did not pop up and one of them didn't claim to be my daughter. Nope, impossible. That's unheard of even in the magically world. When I open my eyes all be safe in bed. On the count of three I'll do it. One…two…"

"Mu..errr…Lily! Thank goodness your alright!" said the red head girl sitting on the floor next to Lily.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on? Who are you, where did you come from and why do you keep calling me mum?" Lily sat up and looked around the room. "And where did everyone go?"

The room that was full only moments ago was now empty except for: the red headed girl, her two companions, Alice, Rose and James.

"Uncle Sirius and Remmy are making everyone go back to their common rooms," the girl answered with out thinking.

It was at that moment that Sirius and Remus returned to the room.

"So what'd we miss?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Lily flower you're awake! How delightful!"

"Okay. Now what about the other stuff." Rose asked, shooting Sirius a no nonsense look.

"My name is Violet Evans and I'm your daughter. These are my friends Prim and Jenny. Prim made a potion that was supposed to take us to you, well the your from our time, but it malfunctioned some how and we some how ended up here." Violet explained.

"Prove it," James said, speaking for the first time since the whole ordeal began. "If you really are Lily's daughter than you should know some things about her."

"Okay then I will," Violet glared at James. Then her expression softened as she returned her gaze to Lily. "When you were little your dad bought you a horse that you named Buttercup. Whenever you fell your dad would always pick you back up, wipe away your tears and say 'Cowgirls don't cry Flower'. You told me the same thing when you taught me to ride."

"Okay," Lily said with one slight nod. "Would any of you happen to have the potion book on you? If I can find what went wrong I might be able to fix it and send you three back to your time."

" Yes," Jenny whispered and with that she pulled the small bag off her shoulder and began digging through it. She finally withdrew her hand and in it was a rather large and old looking book.

"Jenny isn't that Hermione's bag?" The girl named Prim asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I figured we might need a few things just in case something like this happened." Jenny shrugged.

"You didn't tell her what we were doing did you?" Violet looked alarmed.

Jenny nodded. "And I gave her a copy of the potion as well. Why?" she asked

"Oh no! She's going to tell Harry and he's going to tell mom and we're all going to be in so much trouble!" Violet groaned.

"Who's Harry?" Lily asked.

"He's my older brother and Jenny's love-ah." Violet laughed at the blush on Jenny's face.

"So I have a son too?" Lily asked, shaking off the familiar churning in her belly.

"Yes," Prim answered as she handed Lily the book. "And we'd better get back to our time before he comes here trying to save the day."

"What do you mean 'save the day'?" Alice asked and the three visitors laughed.

"Harry's got a bit of a hero complex," Prim managed to choke out through her giggles.

"More like a man of the house complex," Violet added. "Ever since Da-" she stopped herself mid sentence.

"Ever since Dad what?" Lily asked with shaking hands.

Violet replied with a shake of the head.

"Tell me," Lily whispered.

"One day when I was little you, me and Harry went to visit Dad at work at the auror office." Violet became lost in the memory. "When we walked in he was kissing another women. You tried to get us out of there before we saw but it was to late, we knew what he had done. You left him after that and took Harry and I with you. We moved to the ranch and have remained there ever since. You put on a brave face but I would here you crying at night and I think Harry did too. Ever since then Harry has tried to take care of us. He became less of a brother and more of a father."

"So is that why you introduced yourself as Violet Evans and not whatever your father's last name is?" Lily asked as she held back her tears.

"Yeah," Violet answered. "Harry and I sort of adopted your sir name once we got to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded and looked down at the book pretending to be examining it but in reality she was lost in thought.

"How did my life get so messed up? A cheating husband, two children to raise by myself. Maybe if I can get more information at of these three I can fix things for myself. I just need them to tell me who the man is…" A plan began to formulate in Lily's mind.

"Alright," Lily looked up with a grin. "Let's get to work!"


End file.
